


A Villain's Happy Ending, Begun

by OfTheFlamingHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/OfTheFlamingHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his death at the hands of his son, Peter finds himself in Storybrooke, or is it? Things are different here, but questions abound. Can a villain have a happy ending? Does Peter deserve one?</p><p>Rated for eventual sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff (under a different title - Happily Ever After), this version is re-edited to catch the mistakes I made the first time. There's also a bit of addition to clarify some pretty vague things in the original.

Absolute confusion.

From the first moment he opened his green eyes, that was the only way to describe how he felt; absolute confusion. The last thing he remembered, he had the dark one's dagger through his back. His older form had been restored and he could feel himself dying. In his final moments his pride had deteriorated more quickly than his youth. He faced his death, his greatest fear, and he had begged Rumple shamelessly. Not that it had helped; his son only twisted that dagger in deeper and darkness fell over them both.

Now he was face-down in what felt like dirt and pine needles. The horrible, wrenching pain of death still reverberated through him but eased off with each breath. With an effort, he rolled onto his back. He looked up into treetops; this was definitely a forest. Turning onto his side, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at himself. He was young again! He held one hand up and looked at the fair and unwrinkled skin he had possessed in Neverland. Sitting up, he looked down at the strange clothes he wore. They looked more like the clothes he saw in Storybrooke, although he rather liked the way they fit him.

Taking in the scene around him, he recognized the remains of a vehicle like the ones in the Evil Queen's cursed town. It had collided with a split tree, even now he could see smoke rising from the front of the machine. If he hazarded a guess, he figured he had been ejected through the window in the front and had sailed between the two tree trunks. How this body had survived without a scratch was beyond him. He checked himself over a few times as he stood, testing each limb. Nothing. The pain he'd awoken with was an unpleasant memory now.

"Peter? Oh, God please! No! Peter? PETER!" The voice was very familiar; it drew closer and grew in intensity. With a slide of gravel, a familiar tangle of messy blonde hair popped from around the tree.

"Felix?" He couldn't believe it. His second-in-command, the boy whose heart he had literally torn out of his chest and crushed into dust, stood before him. More than that, he looked relieved to see Peter, his eyes turning to tears as he saw the one he'd been looking for. Felix closed the distance between them and embraced Peter almost to the point of crushing him.

"Oh thank God! Peter! I was so worried. I can't believe you survived that! You have no idea how scary that looked! Man, I was sure you'd be a bloody mess. Please don't ever, ever, EVER scare me like that again! I don't know what I'd do without you, you prick!" Peter felt the tears fall onto his neck and he was stunned into silence. This reunion was beyond belief in more ways than he could count.

He finally found his voice as Felix dissolved into sobs. "Hey, Lost Boys don't cry." He found himself rubbing Felix's back to calm the boy down. He was still boggled that Felix was alive. He was sure that this wasn't part of the curse. That would be like having your cake and eating it too. "Steady on, now. Felix, what is going on?"

Felix pulled back to look into his eyes intensely. Peter fought an urge to wipe away the tears still running down his cheeks. "What is the last thing you remember?" He felt that dread, the fear and darkness claiming him whole. He shuddered involuntarily. He decided to be vague until he knew more.

"Just...feeling like I was dying. Everything else is fuzzy." Peter said carefully, putting his all into acting like he was telling the whole truth. Felix pulled him close again, holding Peter's head against his chest. His curiosity got the better of him. "This is going to sound silly, but didn't I rip your heart out? What are you doing here?"

Felix laughed. "It certainly felt like you ripped my heart out! You said...well we both said some horrible things to each other..."

"At the well?" Peter asked before he could stop himself.

Felix drew back again to look him in the eyes. "Are you starting to remember?"

Peter shook his head. "Last place I remember talking to you was at the well." He said truthfully.

"Yes, we'd gone out last night to try and talk through some things and ended up by the well. Then we fought and you said you were leaving Storybrooke. I didn't take you seriously. It wasn't until Granny said you'd left this morning that I realized how much you meant- mean to me."

The boy's gray eyes clouded over again. "Then I saw the skid-marks and your silly vanity plate and I...God...Peter! It was so awful!" For a third time, Peter was engulfed, albeit more softly this time around. Well, except for a ‘certain hardness’ that dug into Peter's stomach.

A wave of confusion washed over him. "Felix?" His vocabulary seemed very limited, all of a sudden.

"Oh, sorry." Felix said as he stepped back. Peter looked down and immediately wished he hadn't. For his part, Felix didn't look too bashful, not that he had any reason to, by the look of things. Peter looked away and felt heat rising up his neck and into his face.

As he looked away, Felix snuck back in and whispered into his ear. "You look so cute right now." His lips brushed against his ear and the contact sent a jolt through Peter's body. He closed his eyes involuntarily and let out an embarrassing sigh.

He fought to regain control of the situation. "Ah-uh-um. I-uh I..." Peter caught hold of his babbling tongue and opened his eyes. Bad move. Felix was too close, his gray eyes burning into Peter's green. Peter flinched and looked down. "I never said I forgave you." He felt more than saw Felix take a step back and chanced a look at the lost boy's face. Felix looked stricken, like he had when Peter had taken out his heart. At least he was quiet. Peter covered his eyes with one hand and continued. "Look, I won't leave town. Not that I have much choice. Just...let me wrap my head around all of this."

"I'm sorry, Peter. You're right. I need to get a grip. You really don't remember any of that stuff. I'm sorry for freaking you out." Peter really wanted to argue, but he wasn't confident he could pull off that lie with how he'd been reacting. Something was definitely wrong.

He looked back at Felix and wanted to melt away from the pain on the lost boy's face. Instantly, he hated himself. Worst of all, he didn't understand any of his feelings. He was Peter Pan, the man who had given up his own son for a chance at youth and freedom. Yet here he stood, feeling bad for hurting the boy he had murdered coldly only last night. Where had these feelings come from?

"Felix, please give me some time." He hated how pathetic he sounded, but Felix stopped looking so hurt. Instead, he looked at Peter with cautious hope. Peter really couldn't say which one he hated more.

"My car is just up the ditch on the side of the road. I'll grab your suitcase, if it survived. Will you be okay to walk to the car?" Felix asked with eyes filled with concern. Unbelievable, Peter thought, the guy was like a kicked puppy. Then again, Peter felt like a monster for kicking said puppy, so it was hard to tell which of them was more pathetic. Numbly, he nodded his head and Felix turned towards the smoking ruins of the vehicle.

Alone with his thoughts, Peter walked around the wreckage. He took his time, feeling himself out physically and emotionally. For once, he was at a complete loss. Nothing felt right about this. Rather, it was too right. He was alive, when he knew Rumple had killed them both. Felix was alive and acted like nothing had happened. More than that, he acted like Peter was his boyfriend!

That thought wasn't as unwelcome as he'd expected. Everything Felix did and said would have been perfect if they were back in Neverland together. He'd suspected Felix's loyalty was something more, but what did a God like Peter (like he had been in Neverland) need with love? Then again, maybe that had been the problem. Now they were here, where magic was scarce at best.

Not to say that Felix was inconsequential, quite the opposite. Maybe if it were just the two of them alone? If it was before he decided to cast Regina's curse and sacrifice what he cherished most for total control. But now? Felix shouldn't want to be anywhere near him, let alone be concerned for his welfare.

With Felix's car in sight, he saw a glimmer on the side of the road. Not really thinking, he bent over and picked it up. It was a Maine license plate with the letters PTRPAN stamped onto it in big letters. As if he needed more proof, here it was plain. Everything was wrong because he did not belong here. Somehow, a villain like him had gotten a happily ever after.

In a fog, he managed to bend his wiry frame into the car on the road. He stared blankly at the license plate in his lap. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that, but he felt the trunk open and then slam shut. Shortly after, Felix finally slid into the driver's seat. He was just finishing a phone conversation as he did.

"Who was that?" Peter asked, familiar with the concept of cell phones thanks to Greg and Tamara.

"Sheriff Graham. Your suitcase is in the trunk. I found your wallet and cell phone, too. I'm afraid one made it out okay and the other didn't." He passed the items in question over and Peter inspected the remains of a small device and a scuffed leather wallet. "Sorry about your phone, I'll get you another one, I promise. I'll make sure it has your ringtone too."

"What did Sheriff Graham say?" He opened up his wallet and rummaged through as Felix spoke.

"He says we should go get you checked out at the hospital, just in case. He'll be here soon to document the scene and get that wreck towed." Felix smiled and the tone in his voice slipped from serious to dry sarcasm. "Now, I know you don't like hospitals, but I promise if you're good, I'll take you out for ice cream afterwards. Oh, and buckle up; you don't need to go through another windshield." Felix turned his trademark grin on him and Peter only just managed to not punch him in the face.

"Are you making fun of me?" Peter asked in genuine surprise as he struggled with the strange strap.

Felix laughed as he started the car. "Never."

Peter's wallet search yielded a few results. A few scraps of paper that he'd heard about called money, a book of matches from some place called The Rabbit Hole, and finally, a card. There was a small picture of his face on it as well as some writing.

His general description and what he assumed was an address. His name..."Peter Malcolms?" He set the card on the license plate on his lap.

"Yeah, I'm not telling you my last name. Last time you made fun of me for a week." Peter's brain itched. The mischievous side of him suddenly was very interested in that tidbit of information.

"There's a birthday on this, too." Peter added.

"April First, I know. I guess it all was Regina's version of a joke. This spell she cast is just full of her sense of humor." Felix said with a smile.

"So you know about the curse?" Peter said without thinking. At the look Felix gave him he kicked himself mentally.

"Regina's spell? Yeah. The only people who call it a curse are those Nolans, though." Felix sighed. "I mean, I understand where their coming from, Regina's spell was cast on their realm without their consent, but it was for a good cause. It gave everyone their happily ever after."

"Is that why we were fighting?" Peter asked. He enjoyed watching Felix squirm, but felt bad at the same time.

"I wish I could forget it as easily as you did." Felix grumbled.

"Yeah, real easy. Just survive a crash without a scratch." Peter retorted, fighting the rising feeling of unease.

"Damn it, you know what I meant..." Felix growled.

"How am I supposed to know anything? I wake up in the woods and get mauled by the person I..." Peter cut himself short. He'd been close to telling Felix about killing him. His hands were shaking. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I was worried; I wasn't myself! I told you I was sorry for scaring you!" Felix sounded close to tears.

In spite of the rising tension between them and the extreme emotional state he was in, Peter continued. "Oh, spare me the tears, Lost Boy, I-"

Felix slammed on the brakes, narrowly avoiding crashing into the car stopped at the light ahead of us. "I was joking about crashing, you know. I really don't want to do that again." His emotions were close to destroying him, but he couldn't help needling Felix.

Felix's knuckles were white on the wheel. His voice came out half-choked. "Stop. I know you don't know what's going on, but can't you feel that? Please, Peter, just stop."

"What is this?" Peter asked, shaking against the pain in his chest.

Felix drew a shaky breath. "It's part of the spell."

Peter felt the impulse to touch Felix. Begrudgingly, he placed his hand on top of the one Felix had on the shifter. He felt a little better. "I thought you said it wasn't a curse."

"There are a few side benefits to this spell. But there are a few costs as well." Felix answered calmly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, again. You've been through a lot in the last day."

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Peter thought to himself. "Am I supposed to say sorry too?" He tried not to sound like a petulant child, but wasn't very successful. The back of Felix's hand was not enough now; Peter unbuckled and scooted over to the middle of the bench seat in the front. Hesitantly, he trailed an arm around Felix's shoulders. Felix didn't seem to mind, even though they'd been fighting.

Both boys sighed with relief as the intense pain faded. "Not unless you mean it. Lying to each other can hurt even more than fighting." Felix said as he took his hand off of the shifter and cupped the right side of Peter's face. Peter flinched, and Felix's hand went back to the shifter. It was hard to say whether Felix moved back because of Peter's reaction or because the light had changed. Frankly, Peter wasn't sure if Felix touching him was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm..." Peter started.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it. I wasn't kidding about lying to each other." Felix warned him.

"Fine." He settled with resting his head on Felix's shoulder.

"Please say you remembered to buckle in again when you scooted over." Felix said as they slowed to a stop at another light.

"Ugh, I forgot. I don't want to let you go, not if those feelings come back." Peter nearly whined.

“If you could behave yourself…never mind, I forgot who I was talking to. Please buckle the stupid belt, Peter. You don’t need to go through another windshield.” Felix felt the unease rise again, Peter held him tighter.

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Felix reached for the buckle on Peter's right side, pinning him up against the back of the seat. He lifted the strap just a hair's breadth away from and over Peter's lap. At Peter's stunned reaction, Felix smiled again, inches away from his face.

 _Fuck it._ Peter thought and he pulled Felix in for a kiss. He crushed his lips against the lost boy's own and pushed his tongue out and along Felix's lower lip seeking entrance. Unfortunately, that's when the car behind them honked.

Felix untangled himself and nearly stalled the car before getting a hold of himself and driving on. His grin was ear to ear. Peter had on a grin of his own; the painful emotions were gone and replaced with bubbling happiness. It was hard for Peter to care that this emotion was all because of a spell. He’d certainly never felt this way before, unless he’d been doing something awful.

They finally got to the hospital without further incident. Sheriff Graham had called ahead and Peter was taken in to examination fairly quickly. Dr. Whale himself undertook the exam. It was one test after another, from a full physical inspection that Peter insisted on having Felix outside the room for to blood tests and even an x-ray. Peter was completely mystified as to what most of the equipment in the room was, and just a touch afraid of the x-ray machine. Especially since he only had the hospital gown and a lead apron covering his privates, meanwhile the technicians were on the other side of what looked to be a sturdy wall and pane of glass.

Finally, Dr. Whale poked his head into the waiting room to get Felix. Felix sighed in relief at seeing Peter sitting up on the exam bed. The good doctor grabbed Felix's arm and whispered into his ear. Peter watched Felix's expression take on a bit of tension. When Whale released Felix, he calmly walked over and sat in the chair next to Peter.

"I think it is past due that I speak to you both." Dr. Whale began as he walked over to face the boys. "The Sheriff filled me in on most of the details and Peter filled in what he could. My immediate diagnosis is that you both are very stupid. Also, you both are very lucky to be alive."

"I think I can agree with at least half of that." The town psychologist, Dr. Hopper said wryly as he walked in. "Now that you two have heard the expert medical opinion, I'll fill you in on my take of recent events."

Felix stiffened. "What's the bug doing here?"

Undeterred, Hopper retorted. "I’m trying to help. Aside from Peter's apparent memory loss, many of your problems can be attributed to your near-constant bickering. Felix, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to hear what happened starting with last night."

Felix looked away. "We fought at the well..." The lost boy looked ready to leave it at that.

"What was the fight about?" Hopper asked. Felix sighed in frustration. The psychologist didn't relent. "I can only help you as much as you're willing to let me.

Felix glanced at Peter and Peter reached out to run his hand through Felix's hair. Slowly, Felix took hold of his hand and gently pulled it to cup his cheek. For a moment, Peter forgot where he was. He was enveloped in the strange, wonderful feeling he had just from Felix looking at him.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat and the moment passed. Peter pulled his hand away too quickly and felt his heart drop into his stomach from the wounded look Felix gave him. Felix turned to answer. "We were fighting about how much we've been fighting. I know, it sounds really dumb. Peter started talking about leaving Storybrooke together. He said if we were meant to be then we could do it without the spell and the supercharged emotions."

Dr. Hopper prodded gently. "Granny said Peter packed up this morning to leave. Were you going to give it a shot?"

"No, I didn't take Peter seriously. We both knew that leaving the town means losing our memories. I didn't want to take the chance that I would forget Peter and how much I love him. But when Granny told me he'd left, I panicked. It hurt so much thinking that Peter was willing to forget me, to leave me. I went after him, I decided that if I couldn't stop him, I'd cross the line and keep looking."

Dr. Whale interjected with a question. "How did you expect to know that you were looking for him? Once you crossed the line, you'd have lost your memories too."

"I wrote myself a letter, telling myself to look for him and tell him I love him." Felix answered, the words starting to catch in his throat. "Then I saw the skidmarks and Peter's license plate and...it was awful."

Felix turned away from Hopper and Whale. He folded his arms across his chest and bent over while sitting. His body shook with silent sobs.

Peter felt that damnable compulsion to comfort Felix again, but resisted. He dug his hands into the side of the bed, his knuckles turning whiten. His arms shook from the effort of thwarting the spell.

Dr. Hopper drew closer to Peter while Peter was distracted. "Why are you fighting this, Peter?"

"It's not me. It's this spell." Peter said shakily. Dr. Hopper was within arm’s reach. Felix was giving the doctor a death-glare that only Peter seemed to notice. He could feel Felix’s disgust with Hopper.

All this went unnoticed as Dr. Hopper continued. "The spell can't create these feelings; it only enhances them so you are more aware of your partner's feelings. He is your true love, and you're not only hurting yourself but him as well." Felix grabbed Hopper's wrist as the man reached out for Peter. This put Felix between the psychologist and Felix’s love.

"Felix, I-" Hopper started.

"Just leave him alone. This is hard enough without your meddling, Cricket." Felix said with his voice taut with strain.

Felix didn't notice Dr. Whale until the older man pushed him backwards towards Peter. Unbalanced, Felix tried to turn and avoid landing on Peter and just barely managed it, landing next to him instead. Before he realized it, Peter had reached out to steady the lost boy and ended up with an arm wrapped around Felix's back and the other at his side. Felix grabbed his knees to avoid accidentally touching Peter, knowing that Peter would not welcome it no matter how good it felt.

"I'm sorry, Peter. He surprised me." Felix sounded near panic.

Peter fought his own emotions and answered. "It's not your fault; he snuck up and pushed you."

Dr. Whale was unapologetic. "You can't blame me if it worked. You two would've danced around each other all day. I have other patients, you know."

"I don't think it's wise to force them. From the sound of it they feel like they have no choice already." Peter nearly thanked him for finally getting it, but Hopper ruined it with his next observation. "They're right, from a certain point of view."

"Whatever, they need to get over it." If Peter could shoot daggers from his eyes, Dr. Whale would be a pincushion.

"You, Pan. Your memory loss has no physical cause. As close as I can tell, you survived your little flying session without a scratch. I wouldn't recommend doing it again; wear a seatbelt. Since it's not physical, it must be emotional, so work out your issues and your memories might return. Dr. Hopper is your best chance, no matter what your boyfriend thinks of him. Now I need to go attend my other patients, feel free to leave anytime." With that, Whale turned and left.

"I'm sorry about Whale, boys. Felix, I know you don't like me, but if Dr. Whale is correct, you'll need my help. You know where to find me. I'll leave the choice up to you." Dr. Hopper turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Peter realized he'd been absent-mindedly rubbing Felix's sides. He stopped and asked the question most burning to his mind. "What happened to my magic?"

Felix stiffened again then sighed. "This land is almost completely devoid of magic. Aside from the spell that brought us here, no one has magic. Not even Regina and Mr. Gold."

"Rumple's here?" Peter asked, pulling Felix's shoulder so that he could see the lost boy's face. "He's alive?"

Felix's brow furrowed. "Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" Peter bit his lip to keep from talking. "Anyway, we were supposed to have dinner with Gold and Lacey tonight. At least, if you still want to."

"Definitely. I think my boy might have some answers for me." Peter was cut off from saying more by his own stomach growling.

Felix laughed. "I guess you haven't eaten today. It's nearly noon. Let's grab lunch and then we'll see what Graham has to say about the damages."

Granny's Diner was a nice enough place. The eponymous Granny had come around and hugged Peter and Felix both when they walked in. "I'm just glad you're okay, Peter. Lord knows I tried stopping you every way I could think of."

"He doesn't remember, Granny." Felix interjected and Peter shot him a death glare. "The accident, well." He faltered, catching the look Peter was giving him.

Granny sensed the tension rising and grabbed Peter's hand to diffuse it. "Well, I just want you to know that you're welcome to stay in the room you had before. I'll show it to you after you've eaten. Go, pick a place and Ruby will get your order."

The meal was certainly better than he'd expected. He hadn't been sure but with a little help from Felix he ended up with a satisfying burger and fries. Soda was another new experience for him and he enjoyed the bubbly taste.

The small talk between them had been scant, but with their meal finished Peter tried starting a real conversation. "Where do you live?"

Felix smiled. "When I'm not working overnight at the boy's home, I split my time between your place and mine. Don't worry; I don't have a key to your place, so I'll stay out of your hair." The smile didn't reach his eyes, Peter noticed.

"I'm sorry, Felix." Peter was as surprised he actually meant it as Felix was to have heard it. "I know how you feel about me, but this all is a lot to take in..."

"You don't have to..." Felix started.

Peter cut him off. "I want to. I've been putting you through a lot. I KEEP putting you through a lot. It's not fair to you, you deserve better."

"Peter." Felix stopped him. "I might not deserve you, but I do need you. I love you. Haven't I made it clear yet?" Felix reached out to cup his cheek, but stopped halfway across the table.

"I hate having these feelings. This doesn't feel right." Peter blurted out. One look at Felix's eyes and he knew he'd screwed up again. "No, Felix, that's not what..."

"Maybe we should see Dr. Hopper." Felix looked like he'd swallowed something unpleasant. It was as if the words fouled in his mouth as he spoke them.

"Why don't you like Dr. Hopper?" Peter asked evenly.

"Long story short, he gave me advice once and it didn't work out." Felix stated simply.

Peter could feel the tension as it began to rise. Felix was getting angry again and Peter wasn't even sure why. He reached across the table and clasped Felix's hand. "Let's get through dinner tonight. I need to talk to Rumple and get things straight. We can make plans after that."

"Whatever your plans are, make sure they keep you in Storybrooke." A voice next to their table startled both boys. Peter jerked his hand away from Felix's.

"Is there a problem, officer?" The strong vein of sarcasm almost startled Peter again. This was more like the Felix he knew.

"There’s only the small matter of a rather large amount of blood at the scene of this morning's accident." Sheriff Graham answered. "And for someone who escaped without a scratch, well, we can rule out the cocky little rooster."

Peter was back in his element. "You find another body at the scene too? Anyone missing from town? No? Well then be a good dog and take yourself out before you have an accident right here."

"Now, dad, is that any way to talk to the sheriff?" Peter knew that voice; it was the same one that whispered in his ear while twisting the dagger deeper into his back. He could hear those terrifying, horrible last words after he’d pleaded for his life _Villains don’t get a happy ending._

For a second, he forgot himself and charged at his son, anger burning brightly. Unfortunately, he had to go past Graham, who caught his expression and decided to err on the side of caution. Graham pulled Peter into a full-nelson, stopping him in his tracks.

"The hell has gotten into you, Malcolms?" Graham said as Peter struggled.

"Get the hell off of me; let me talk to my son!" Peter yelled angrily. He cursed the lack of magic. He could have thrown Graham through a wall if he’d only…

"Peter calm down! Graham, ease up before you break his arms off. Gold, maybe you'd better..." Felix was suddenly there, his hand planted in the middle of Peter's chest. The contact sent waves of calm through his body.

"No! Please! I need to talk to him! I'll be calm." Peter said desperately. With a nod from Felix and Gold, Graham released Peter.

"This is your way of showing me you've changed? Trying to attack me the moment I step into the diner? I don't think having you over is such a great idea." Gold turned to leave.

"Rumple, please..." Peter started.

"It's Gold, now. Mr. Gold, in fact." Gold said angrily, wheeling around to stare down his father.

"Sorry, Mr. Gold, please..." Peter started again.

"Wait. What did you just say?" Gold asked, eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Please?" Peter asked, confused.

"No, before that." Gold answered.

"Mr. Gold?" Peter tried.

"No, before that." Gold replied.

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Really? You're going to make me say it again?"

"Well I have to be sure I heard you right." Gold said, his face lighting up with glee.

"Fine. Sorry. I'm sorry, Rum...Mr. Gold. I lost hold of my temper." Peter flushed with embarrassment and looked around at all the eyes staring at him. "Can we please continue this somewhere more private?"

"You've perked my interest, I'll indulge you this once. This better be worth my time. Lead the way; I believe you have a room at the inn?" Gold tapped his cane impatiently.

"Right this way, Peter. Mr. Gold." Felix answered, covering for Peter's lack of knowledge about his own room.

Felix led them to the room. Once inside, Peter looked around, there wasn't much in the way of personalization. Not even a picture of himself or Felix. "I'll be outside, then." Felix said as he headed to the door.

Peter felt momentarily bereft. "Felix..." The lost boy turned around. Peter crossed to him and reached out for Felix's face. As his fingers touched Felix's cheek, he felt better. "Thank you. For understanding. And, well, everything really. I..."

Felix reached up to return the gesture, but Peter flinched again. "No, wait, I didn't mean..." Felix started to turn away, but Peter grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. The move startled both of them, and Gold. Gold coughed politely, and Felix cut off the kiss again before they could do more than press lips together.

"I'll be just outside. Just, be good." Felix said, smiling. He closed the door behind him.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises? First you threaten the good Sheriff, even though you have no magic. Then you try and bull-rush me, again without magic." Gold couldn't seem to stand still; instead he seemed intent on circling him like a shark. "Then you blubber out apologies for what has to be the first time in your life. Well, at least the first time you ever seemed like you meant it. Now I see an actual caring side of you."

"Believe me, I feel just as confused. Last thing I remember before waking up in that forest this morning is you plunging that dagger through us both." Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I heard about your little accident. You're lucky to be alive. But I'm afraid it scrambled your brain a bit." Gold said gleefully. Peter fought the urge to punch the imp in his smug face. "If I did what you claim, we'd both be dead. Sure you didn't dream it?"

"I'm positive. Everything I remember is wrong here." Peter paced; one hand in his hair. "Regina cast a curse to create Storybrooke to take away everyone's happily ever afters. The curse was broken by the child of the Charmings and magic was brought to this land. A boy, the grandchild of the Charmings and the Dark One, was taken to Neverland, my realm. He has the heart of a true believer. I needed him to...renew the bond between Neverland and myself."

Mr. Gold looked absolutely perplexed. "None of that happened..."

"I'm starting to realize that." Peter stopped pacing and faced his son. "None of that happened here. But it did happen to me. What does that mean?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Gold said nonchalantly. He headed for the door. "I came by to retract the invitation to dinner tonight."

Peter got between his son and the door. "Rum...Mr. Gold, please. I need your help. I did terrible things in that world and now I'm emotionally tied to someone I...hurt very badly."

Gold swung around. "What did you do to Felix?"

"It didn't happen here." Peter said defensively. "It was part of a curse of my own. One that would give me power over those that had kept me from renewing the bond. And keep me young."

"Death, it was always your biggest fear. Well, that and commitment, responsibility, etc." Mr. Gold taunted. "You still haven't answered my question."

"This land has no magic. I will grow old here. As long as the magic stays away, the temptation to repeat that history is gone. If magic were to return..." Peter cut himself short.

"Why tell me this?" Gold asked.

"In that world, you brought back magic so you could use your power as The Dark One to find Baelfire." He explained.

Mr. Gold smirked. "Ah, well. You needn't worry about that. Neal, as he is known here, has already been returned here. He and his wife broke the time stop part of the spell, so you will age. You will know death again."

"Beyond my control. Magic is gone, I can't get back to Neverland and even if I did, I would die eventually, all alone. I've died once, and there are some improvements I'd like to make before the next one. If it's not too late for me, that is." Peter held out his hand.

"I'm not going to try to be your father. That ship has sailed, not to mention how weird it would be given our physical ages. But, can we at least be friends?" Gold looked down at Peter's hand.

"You never answered my question." Peter looked confused. "Oh come now. Tell us what you did to Felix."

Peter groaned in frustration. "It didn't happen here."

"You've said that." Gold's face grew serious. "But you did something to Felix in that other world of yours. Whether or not it was real, it is real to you. Shaped your personality, it did. So I'd say it was fairly important to know before letting you waltz back into my life."

Peter was near tears. "I can't..."

"Well, that's disappointing. I hope you take on well with Dr. Hopper. I'm sure Felix is just jumping with excitement to talk to him again." Gold placed a hand on his shoulder to move him aside.

Peter stood firm, tears flowing freely. "Wait. Fine. For whatever good it does you, I'll say it. The curse required a sacrifice and I sacrificed Felix for vengeance. I tore his heart out and crushed it. I killed him."

There was a sound behind him and Peter turned to see the look of horror on Felix's face before the lost boy ran away. He turned back to Mr. Gold. "Well, you better go after him. Make sure to bring him to dinner. I'm sure Henry would love to see you both."

+++

"Felix? Felix! Felix." Peter felt his emotions pulling him in so many directions it was a wonder that he was still in one place. He'd looked all over Storybrooke. Night was falling on the town and the chill of the evening was starting to get the better of him.

"God, are you two fighting agajn?" Peter turned around to look at Regina Mills. "This is supposed to be a happily ever after. Yet you two can't seem to get that through your thick heads. Honestly, you guys are worse than the Nolans."

"Regjna, I don't have time for your nagging. So unless you can release Felix and I from this little emotional torture spell of yours, then go to hell." Peter turned around and started stalking off.

"I can't undo the spell, but I could help you find your Lost Boy." Regina said mildly.

Peter turned around and folded his arms. "Right, because you're just so helpful like that. Why would the Evil Queen cast a spell to make everyone happy? What do you care?"

Regina sniffed disdainfully. "You'll find most folk prefer to go by their Storybrooke names. Ms. Mills would be sufficient."

"You didn't answer my question." Peter said simply. "What do you care?"

"I care because it's what I wanted most for everyone. The conflict between myself and the Charmings hurt so many people in so many realms. So I drew all those people from across all those realms together to share a brighter future."

"I'm sure the Charmings love that. Do you still call yourself Mayor here?" Peter asked mockingly.

Regina smiled. "No, actually, Mayor Nolan and his wife are well beloved by the town. They've improved here, back in our world their kingdom was falling apart around them."

“Thanks in no small part to you, I’m sure.” Regina looked slightly less cocky.

“I’m not the Evil Queen anymore.” She said, probably as much for herself as for Peter. “That’s not who I am.

Peter asked. "Who are you then?"

"I’m a person who helps stubborn people like you find your happily ever after." Peter only barely managed to not laugh in her face. "Speaking of which, shall I help you find him or not?"

"I've looked all over town. He must be avoiding me." Peter rubbed his arms to stave off the cold.

"I suppose you haven't tried following the feeling?" Regina asked obliquely.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Peter said as he glared at her.

"Clear your mind of everything else and concentrate on just Felix. Close your eyes if it helps." Peter gave her a doubtful look. Regina rolled her eyes. "No magic, remember, just the spell that set this all in place." In spite of his better judgment, he closed his eyes.

"Right now your emotions are overshadowing the emotional boost you get from him. Clearing your head will help you concentrate on him and you'll be able to follow that feeling directly to the source." It took a few moments for him to get over the cold wind nipping at his face.

Finally he felt just one emotion, a sort of disembodied sadness, washed over him. "I feel him." Peter opened his eyes and looked over at Regina. "I suppose I should thank you."

"It's what I do, at least, what I do now. Go to him." Regina urged. He didn't need to be told twice. Peter ran, partly to get there quicker and partly to stay warm.

He found Felix near the well. Unlike Peter, Felix had a jacket AND a blanket. "You...complete...ass." Peter panted. It had been a longer run than he'd expected. Felix stared at him while he caught his breath.

Felix sighed. "Are we going to fight again?"

"Only if you don't share that blanket, I'm freezing." Felix grinned and held the blanket open invitingly. Peter all but dove into the cover and clung to Felix, shivering. For a moment, both boys were near delirious with bliss.

When the glow from their first contact in hours faded, Peter tried finding the right words. "Felix, I know it must have sounded awful."

"It was awful." Felix corrected. Peter cringed.

"But all the reasons I did that are gone now. There's no magic. No one here has wronged me, no matter how much they look like the people I knew. And I'm not afraid to die, especially if I had you with me." Peter kissed the side of Felix's neck.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Peter asked, leaning his head on Felix's chest. He could hear Felix's heartbeat and feel it against his ear.

"What? For killing me in some alternate reality? Yeah, I got over that after I got to the well." Felix kissed the top of Peter's head.

Peter pulled back and glared at the last boy. "Then what the hell have I been doing looking for you all this time?"

"What I wasn't over was you going to your estranged son to ask those questions. I could have handled that; you should have trusted me." Felix cupped the side of Peter's face with one hand.

Peter reached up to touch the hand on his cheek. "You're right. I should have, I know that now. But I was so confused. And then I realized...and I had to make sure I couldn't hurt you like that again. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

"Wait, you said you realized something. What was it?" Felix placed his other hand on Peter's other cheek. Peter looked down; he looked on the verge of tears. He was shaking again, but it wasn't from the cold. "Please, Peter, tell me."

Peter closed his eyes and let the tears flow. His voice was tight as he answered. "I realized…I love you. That's why I wanted to make sure I couldn't take your heart again."

Felix kissed his closed eyelids softly. "Oh, but Peter, you have taken my heart again."

Peter's eyes snapped open. "That was seriously the sappiest, most melodramatic bullshit I've heard all day."

Felix glared. "Way to kill it. Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

Peter brought his own hands up to cup Felix's face and pulled him in. He bit into Felix's lower lip softly, dragging his mouth open and plunged his tongue inside. He felt warm all over, and his body tingled as they both came up for air. "Why are we at the well?" Peter asked.

Felix looked at him strangely for a second and then smiled. "I see what you mean. Your place or mine?"

"Whichever is closer." Peter said, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Felix moaned softly and tried to think. "Um, yours I think."

"Let's go, just keep me under the blanket."

 


	2. A Successful Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the family. Awkwardness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh, I um, kinda forgot I hadn't posted this here. So. Here it is!
> 
> Now with AO3 exclusive sexy fun times not found in the FanFicNet version! 
> 
> I can't promise when, but expect a new chapter before the year's end.

Peter turned around after closing the door and Felix immediately leaned forward to give Peter a kiss. Peter melted into it and brought his hands up to cup Felix's face. Felix wrapped his arms around Peter, rubbing his back. Incredible sensations accompanied their every touch. Peter realized this had to be what Felix had referred to as the benefits of the bond-spell. When Felix's hands went lower, Peter stiffened, in more ways than one. 

Unprepared for the move, Peter broke off the kiss. "Damn it, I want this but I just don't trust myself, Felix." Peter fought against a tide of emotion that urged him to continue.

Felix pulled away. How he had the control to do so made Peter marvel. It was all he could do to deny the sensation to touch Felix again. Felix brushed his hair out of his face and smiled. "It's okay, Peter. We can take this slow." Even his voice came out fine. 

"How did you ever get stuck with me?" Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. His voice shook as he spoke, damn it.

Felix traced a scar and shuddered. "I'd rather not relive that just now, if you don't mind."

The unbidden memory sprang to their minds at the same time. It came from a time when the scars were bloody gashes on Felix's face. "Not what I meant. I guess I meant to ask how we met here. We knew each other during the spell, right?"

Felix nodded. "We both stayed at the Boy's Home while we went to school. We didn't have a lot to do with each other until we got paired up for an assignment." 

Felix paused, noting the lack of eye contact. He realized that whenever he spoke about their past, Peter seemed distant. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. Worried. I don't know." 

"Confused and worried about what?" He asked.

"Two different things I guess. I'm confused about how I could be feeling two very different emotions at the same time. As for worried, It's the last thing I heard in that other life; villains don't get a happy ending. For as long as I've been alive it seems that whatever made me happy made someone else miserable. I'm worried that if I'm happy, then who am I going to make miserable?"

"And you're worried that it'll be me?" Felix asked. 

"I guess. You are the closest one to me and I've hurt you before."

"In another life, not this one." Felix reminded him.

"It counts. To me at least."

Felix sighed and looked away. He ruffled his own hair in a very endearing way as he puzzled out his next thought. Looking back up, Peter could almost see the strain Felix was under to give Peter his space. Before Peter could point this out as hurting Felix now, the lost boy's eyes flashed brightly and a wicked smile crept over his face. 

That looked surprisingly familiar to Peter. It was the look Felix had when a plan came together in his head. "What are you thinking about?"

Before he could give himself room to doubt, Felix decided to do it. "May I give you a little show to let you know how much I trust you?" At Peter's doubtful look, Felix clarified. "All you have to do is sit and watch. You'll like it."

"What are you going to..." Peter started to ask. Felix put one finger to his own lips and smiled. Three factors nearly overrode Peter's will. First, the small touch of Felix's finger on his lips made all the pent-up need for contact turn into searing bliss. Second, the look on the lost boy's face sent shivers through Peter's body. Third, through their connection, Peter was hit with a tsunami of arousal. 

Felix seemed to sense all this and broke away again. Peter leaned back against the door as his head nearly swam with the force of the compulsion to reestablish contact. For his part, Felix looked comfortable as he pulled a chair to face the foot of the bed. He sat on the foot and beckoned Peter over to sit in the chair. Shakily, Peter managed to cross the room and sit in the chair. He was tantalizingly close to Felix, their knees nearly touching.

Felix grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He let the article of clothing fall to the floor between them. Peter froze, eyes latched onto the pale skin of Felix's chest. With the slightest touches he brought first one and then another nipple to hardness. His hair fell across his face as Felix looked down at himself as he stroked his erect nipples.

Scooting back on the bed, Felix kicked off his shoes and peeled off his socks. His bare feet were smooth, the nails taken care of. At Peter's glance, Felix explained. "After the spell broke, you insisted we both get pedicures every month. I used to scratch your legs up something awful when we...slept together." Peter blushed, the husky tone of Felix's voice made the last two words nigh unbearably erotic.

Felix unfastened his belt and popped the button of his pants. He slid back again, sliding out of his pants easier than a snake shedding its skin. Peter looked up at Felix, who now sat cross-legged at the top of the bed, idly leaning against the head board. His tight-fitting black briefs were barely able to contain the man inside them. "Is this okay, Peter dear?" His voice ironically saccharine. 

Peter realized his mouth was too dry to speak. He tried vainly to work up some saliva. When it didn't immediately work, Peter resorted to nodding. Felix watched this with great amusement. Quirking an eyebrow, Peter decided to call Felix's bluff. "I believe you still have one garment left." His voice was less sultry and more whining, but given how he felt, he didn't much care how it sounded. 

Felix looked down in mock disbelief. "Not even going to take a second to compliment me? I think I might be offended."

Peter gazed into Felix's eyes, which were bright with humor. "You're very pretty Felix."

Felix snorted. "Classic silver-tongued Peter. Now I'm sure I'm offended. Maybe I'll just get dressed."

Peter knew he couldn't be serious. The bond made that much clear. He couldn't figure out what game he was playing. Could he really play along? Was it what Felix wanted.

"Fine. I'm sor-" The word stuck in his mouth. He'd always begrudgingly said it before but for some reason it felt wrong. Why did it feel wrong? Peter couldn't say; he felt it was something he could sense from Felix. Felix didn't want an apology. He wanted Peter to...

Finally, it hit him. "Wait what am I doing? Take off the underwear, Felix. Now!"

Felix's smirk turned into a full-fledged grin. Without a word, the black briefs were slipped off and thrown casually to the side. Felix reclined again, legs open and inviting. For a moment all Peter could do was stare at the beautiful seven inches of flesh Felix had somehow managed to stuff into those ridiculously small briefs. Then Felix snapped his reverie. "Like what you see?"

With a courage he'd forgotten he had, he answered the challenge. "I'd like it better if it wasn't just lazing around. You promised a show, didn't you?" 

Felix laughed, a lusty chuckle that sent thrills through Peter's body once more. "I suppose I did." Without further ado, he took hold of his erection and started stroking. For a moment Peter was stunned, partly from the sight and partly from the sensations he felt through their connection. It was a double load of arousal and erotic tension. 

Peter felt close to the edge and he wasn't the one pleasuring himself. Peter wondered how Felix looked so calm. He feasted his eyes on all the skin he could see and started to pick up on a subtle rhythm. As Felix's breathing became heavier and his legs and chest tensed, he slowed down the pace of his strokes. Peter did his best to match Felix's breathing but after a few more cycles, he wanted to tear his clothes off and finish. Peter gripped the arms of the chair and made it through another few rounds. Felix's dick was slick with his own pre-cum. Peter nearly lost concentration and came just from looking at Felix's glistening member. This had to be intentional again. Felix wanted something, but maybe the boy was too afraid to ask. Peter would have made him say something if he wasn't near to crying in frustration with each near-climax. 

"Felix." He said in a very strangled voice. "I-uh. I mean, you-oh. Plea-no. Get over here, Felix."

"That's what I was waiting to hear." Felix said as he shakily scooted down to touch knees with Peter. Peter pushed him backward roughly so that his feet touched floor but his back was on the bed. Fully clothed, Peter straddled Felix's legs and wrapped his hand around Felix's throbbing cock. This close, he could see the beads of sweat that covered Felix's body. Leaning over to take possession of Felix's mouth with his own, Peter picked up the smells that he'd always associated with the lost boy. The smell of dew on grass, mud and dirt and thousands of days playing and having fun. And underneath that, the partly musky and partly vanilla scent that was all Felix. 

Peter broke the kiss and started nipping and sucking on Felix's neck. Underneath him, Felix was whispering his name. His body shook and shuddered. "Peter, unh, remember when you said that you, ah, never had a good moment that didn't come, oh god, at the cost of someone else's happiness?" 

"Hell of a time to bring that up, Felix." He was amazed that the lost boy could even speak. 

"Hush, silly ass." Felix's breathing became increasingly irregular. He actually lifted Peter off the bed as he arched his back, moaning as he shot his release all over the two of them. Peter saw quite a few interesting colors as the emotional wave from Felix's orgasm overtook him and he came as well. Felix slowly lowered them both down onto the bed. 

Peter rolled over beside Felix, his head on the taller boy's shoulder. When he could breath more easily, Felix spoke. "Well, here we are and no one's happiness had to be sacrificed. Are you happy, Peter?"

"Other than the mess I've made in my pants? Yes. Right now, with you, I'm very happy." Peter answered. For once, his inner demon couldn't rain on his parade. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Felix truly loved him. And, considering how magic worked, he had to admit he was truly in love with Felix.

They lay in companionable silence until Peter glanced at the clock. "What time did Rumple say we had to be at dinner?" 

Felix followed his gaze and smacked his head. "Shit!"

After a quick shower and a mad dash to Felix's car, the two managed to make it to the Gold home in record time. 

Peter grabbed Felix's hand before he could ring the doorbell. Felix looked at him in frustration. "We're already late, Peter..."

"I know, it's just, I forgot to ask you. What has the relationship between Rumple and I been like with the spell and all." He asked, trying to minimize the anxiety he was feeling.

"I'm not sure I should tell you." Felix said as the door opened.

+++Storybrooke, During the Spell+++

"Mr. Gold, I'm honored, but no thank you." Peter said as he stocked the store shelf. The Boy's Home had opened the store to give the older children some work experience and spending money. The store did well, due in no small part to the patronage of the richest man in town. 

"I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy. It's not every day someone comes along to adopt you." Mr. Gold said with a smile as he leaned on his cane. 

Peter turned around, box of cereal in one hand. "I'm a seventeen year old kid in an orphanage. I'm aware of that." Peter stated calmly, eyebrow raised in humor. "Speaking of which, there are plenty of other boys who need a good home. Pick one of them." Peter finished simply, as if discussing picking a bunch of flowers. He turned back to the shelf he'd been stocking.

"What have you got against the idea?" Gold persisted.

Peter fought the urge to spin around and start cussing out the old man. "I'm practically an adult! I've got colleges to pick and apply to and..." 

"Precisely, I can help ensure you get into the best schools. You'll be able to focus on your studies without worrying over room and board. It would be..."

"Me living off someone else's work? That's not how the real world works, Gold. I want to earn my way. I want to work and worry as long as I can call my life mine. I can succeed just fine on my own. I don't need your money." Peter turned to leave.

Gold reached out and grabbed Peter's shoulder. Reluctantly, he turned around. "Wait, please. I could make a deal with you, I'm sure. This isn't about money for me. I'm offering you a family. I know we could be free to be happy together."

"Your deals are legendary, or should I say, infamous?" He said, quirking a brow.

"Perhaps, once upon a time. I've had a change of heart, you could say."

"Just out of the blue?" He snorted.

"Well, I did meet someone." Gold admitted.

"Happy for you" Peter stated drily. "Spend your money on her."

"Considering her favorite vice, that would be unwise." Mr. Gold replied.

"What, you hooking up with Red?" Even Peter had heard of the town's resident party animal. Given his own inability to cook, Peter frequented the diner as often as he could. It was better than the meals at the Boy's Home, for sure.

"Her name is Lacey."

Peter snorted rudely, he'd seen Lacey Labelle at Granny's. Mostly she came there to nurse a hangover. "Red's partner in crime? What in the world does she see in you?" Peter belatedly remembered who he was taking to. "No offense, I mean. You're just a touch...older..." Realizing he was digging the hole deeper, Peter stopped talking.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Finally, Gold spoke. "I'm not that old."

"What do you want from me? Am I secretly the heir to some fortune only you know about? What could you possibly gain from becoming my father."

"I would gain a son."

"I'm not buying it, Gold." Peter turned around to leave again. This time, Mr. Gold grabbed his hand.

Peter looked down at the hand that held him and shook his head. He pulled his hand away. "We both know you're better off without me. I was never meant to be someone's son." The young man walked away, leaving the older man puzzled at the deeply unpleasant sense of deja vu.

Unseen around the corner at the end of the aisle, Felix watched his boyfriend turn down the richest man in town. As Mr. Gold turned to leave, a paper fell out of his pocket. It went unnoticed by the scowling business man, as did Felix. 

Felix waited to see that the man had left before picking up the paper. Unfolding it, he read a few lines before the words jumped out at him. 

+++Present+++

"You're late, dearies." Gold said stiffly when he answered the door.

"Rumple, behave!" Lacey called warningly from the dining room. "Well, at least while we have company."

"Yes, yes. Come on in." Gold said lazily. He lead them into the dining room. Henry, Neal and Emma stood up to greet them. Peter balked, not prepared to face so many of the people he'd nearly killed in his other life. The sudden stop caused Felix to run into him from behind. Felix's arms were around him before he could fall over. 

"Sorry, Peter." Felix said, covering for him. "Guess I'm just a little too eager to eat." The others seemed to accept this, either ignoring Peter's panicked look or else they had failed to notice it at all. Peter tried to gather his wits and put on a happy face. Felix steered him to the table and greeted the other guests while Peter tried to come up with small talk. He wasn't very good at it, his mind was unusually frozen. 

He wasn't even aware of who he'd ended up sitting next to until Henry tapped his shoulder. Quietly, the teen spoke to him, trying not to attract the attention of the others at the table. "Are you all right? You look a little pale."

In spite of himself, Peter grinned. Sometimes he couldn't believe what the fates had done. There he was, the child he'd tricked into pulling out his own heart, literally. The same kid whose body he'd successfully taken over. By all rights, he shouldn't even be in the same world as the True Believer. And here he was, sitting next to Henry and the boy was concerned for him!

"I'm fine. It's been kind of a long day." Peter said. Unfortunately, he wasn't as quiet as Henry and so attracted the attention of Belle, or Lacey as she was now known.

"We heard about the accident." She said, looking pointedly at Emma, whose Deputy Sheriff badge shone from the lapel of her red jacket. "From all accounts, you're incredibly lucky to still be alive."

Emma nodded at Lacey. “Yeah, the biggest loss there was a pretty sweet truck."

"Mom!" Henry said in shock.

"Oh please, he's fine." She replied, waving a hand at Peter.

"You're so embarrassing sometimes." Henry said, shaking his head.

"Says the kid who flirts with a werewolf." Emma said as she took a drink.

Henry rolled his eyes. "It was one time."

"She's a friend of your grandmother." She reminded him.

Henry pointed a thumb at Peter next to him. "And I'm sitting next to my teenage great-grandfather. Our life is weird." 

"Doesn't make it any less weird when you're making hot chocolate innuendos with a girl who can bite your face off." She said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, which one of you is the adult?" Gold interjected. Peter had forgotten he was there.

"There are other adults at this table?" Lacey asked innocently. "Does this mean I can get out the liquor?" 

"Not with the way you drink." Gold answered lightly.

"I do have a personal stock of something less frou frou than your European vintages." She huffed.

"Coors is not a dinner party beverage." He said, lifting his own glass.

"I could argue that point, Mal." She said, sipping from her own cup.

Mal, thought Peter. Wait, his Storybrooke name was Mr. Gold, but that was only his last name. Which meant... "Your first name is Malcolm?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 

The table went dead quiet. Mr. Gold set his glass down calmly, stood up and walked into the kitchen. Peter made to follow but Lacey gestured him to stay put and got up to talk to Gold. 

"You really did forget everything after the curse." Henry said idly, finally ending the awkward silence. "You know the memory loss was supposed to be the other way; you shouldn't remember anything before the curse."

"He didn’t cross the town line." Emma replied. "At least, not from what I read in Graham's report."

"You've read Graham's report?" Peter asked. Emma nodded. "Then what do you make of the large amount of blood on scene?"

The table went silent again. "We don't have all the facts." Emma said finally. "It looks like too much blood for one person to lose and not be dead or dying. Yet, there was no other body around. No one we know of is missing. I'd say it was an animal and the body is lost in the wreckage or the woods around it. You didn't have a bloody nose or anything like that when you woke up?" Peter shook his head.

"He didn't even have blood on his clothes, although they were pretty torn up." Felix interjected. 

"I'm sure Sheriff Graham will have it sorted by morning." Malcolm Gold said as he returned, Lacey following. 

The next part of dinner passed in relative silence as they ate. To say it was tense would be putting it mildly. Felix and Lacey shared a look of hopelessness. Peter and Gold avoided eye contact to the point that the others at the table just wished they would slug it out already. Emma and Henry kept what little conversation there was limited to the weather and Henry's school. Peter wasn't quite sure what he was eating, but his nerves were so bad he couldn't really taste anything. Felix scooted closer so their legs were touching and Peter let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

After dinner, Emma and Henry had to go. "School night, sorry." Emma said to Lacey as she glanced over at Peter and Felix. Peter looked at Felix and tried pushing his emotions through their bond. Apparently, it worked and Felix nodded.

"We're heading out too." Felix announced. "It's been a really long day for Peter and I have work in the morning." 

"Promise me you'll be back next weekend?" Lacey asked. "Ma-Mr. Gold wanted me to ask. He said it would sound better coming from me. Personally," Here Lacey leaned in conspiratorially. "I think he's really starting to open up to you guys." To Peter's amazement, Felix nodded.

"You call that opening up?" Peter asked, incredulous. 

Lacey turned to him with a serious look. "Considering he let you in the door and actually returned to the dining room after you called him Malcolm, yes. I'd say tonight was a success beyond our wildest dreams." The twinkle in her eye gave away the exaggerated nature of the joke. Peter smiled.

"Same time?" Peter asked, earning a grin from Felix.


	3. Partridge and a Pear Tree and Twin Turtle Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little holiday themed fun, with suggestive themes and fluffiness. Originally going to be separate chapters, but put together here because I can.

"You, what?" Felix asked, taking in the scene before him as if he couldn't believe it. 

Looking around as if the problem wasn't obvious, Peter answered blandly. "Tried cooking." 

"Why?" 

"Oh, I don't know, something about homecooked being better or some other such bullshit." Peter sighed, picking a fleck of charcoal flesh off the partridge he'd purchased from Robin's Merry Men. "Looks like there's no salvaging it." He said, defeated. 

"I'm more concerned about salvaging the kitchen." Felix said, glancing around at the plethora of dirtied cookware. "Believe it or not, I actually paid for this stuff." 

As Peter looked around the chaotic kitchen, he untied his apron and leaned back against a countertop. Crossing his arms, he looked down. "This was a really dumb idea. I never had to cook in Neverland and never cooked before that, either. I don't know why I thought I'd be able to now." 

Felix was in front of him in an instant, his hands on Peter's shoulders. "I appreciate the effort, Peter. That you'd even try it for me is amazing of you." 

Peter looked up at Felix and snorted. "Who said any of this was for you?" 

Felix leaned back, crossing his arms. "So, who's it for then, Chef Peter?" 

Peter's hands were on his hips before he knew it. Stepping into Felix's space, he hardened his look. "It's for me. To prove how amazing I am at everything I do. Pan never fails." 

Poking a shoulder playfully, Felix added. "Except at cooking." 

Peter turned abruptly and stalked away. "Cooking is boring anyway. Who wants to be so skilled at something that doesn't even last?" He tossed the apron over his shoulder casually, it landed on the counter in front of Felix, splattering up some unidentifiable murky-looking slurry. Thankfully, it was cold. 

"Where are you going?" Felix asked. 

"Granny's. Then home. Have fun cleaning up." Peter called over his shoulder as he put on his jacket and headed for the door. 

Wiping himself off quickly, Felix intercepted Peter at the door. "I know you don't know, so let me just show you." Opening his wallet, he pulled out his license and handed it to Peter. 

Reading it, Peter huffed. "Today's your birthday." An itch in his brain reminds him. Reading the card again, he looked up at Felix with a grin. "Felix Pride?" 

Snatching the license back, Felix put it away with a huff of his own. "Don't start up again. I wasn't fond of your jokes the last time and today is my birthday." 

"Well, then let's leave this for Nibs and go pick out a tree, birthday boy." Peter decided. Bypassing Felix, he opened the door on a very surprised Nibs. "Oh, speak of the devil. Be a dear, Nibs, and clean up after my little experiment in the kitchen. There's an extra bit in it for you if it's all done before we get back from picking out a tree." With that, Peter bounded out the door and down the hall. 

Grabbing his jacket, Felix slapped Nibs' shoulder apologetically. "Sorry, mate. You know how Peter can be, but there really will be extra for you, I'll make sure--" 

"Felix! Come on, then!" Peter called from what sounded like the street. Leave it to him to be down two flights of stairs in a flash. 

"Right then, good luck." Felix said, stepping around Nibs. 

"I'm on it, Felix." Nibs said to the empty hallway. Stepping inside, Nibs unwinded his scarf and cast a baleful look over the mess in the kitchen. "Oi, what in the world...?" 

*** 

"Well, I do believe you're the expert. I've heard things, but this whole 'Christmas' experience is still rather foreign to me." Peter said. 

Felix's face took on that calculating look he had when stalking his prey. It was intense, but less so than Felix's bedroom eyes, Peter noted with a pleasant tingling in his stomach. He followed Felix around the lot as the Lost Boy rattled off reasons why this or that one wasn't what they wanted. That one was too tall, this one's branches bunched in one area and left gaps on the other side, the next one leaned too much to the left. Frankly, Peter thought they all looked rather the same, but he'd asked for the expert's opinion. Besides, trailing after Felix allowed him to admire Felix's amazing rear end. The cloak in Neverland kept him from noticing before, but now, even through his slightly baggy jeans, Peter had to hand it to Felix. 

Speaking of hands... 

Felix slowed down. "Peter, if you're trying to pick my pocket, my wallet is in the front. Also, you're slipping. I felt that from the very beginning." 

Peter sighed into Felix's shoulder as he wiggled his hand in Felix's rear pocket. "Did it cross your mind that I wanted you to feel it from the very beginning?" 

"No." Felix answered honestly, earning himself a pinch on the bum. "Ow, hey! They are kids around here, you know." 

"Then pick a damn tree, Mr. Perfection, or I'll entertain myself at any costs." Peter threatened with a smile. "And this game is very entertaining to me." Peter continued, massaging the area he pinched. 

"Fine." Felix growled, lowly. He led them back towards the front of the lot. 

"Hey, we've been here already!" 

"I wanted to see the lot, in case there was a better one." 

"Wasn't this the one that wasn't green enough?" 

"No, that was that one." Felix pointed at a nearby tree. "This one looked a little low on needles on the left side, but from this angle, it's perfect." 

"Good. Great. Let's go home." 

*** 

The next morning, Peter slid out of Felix's sheets wearily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he walked to the living room. On the floor in front of the tree, Felix was unpacking ornaments, lights and tinsel. One box in particular caught Peter's attention. 

"Where did you get the glittering pears?" Peter asked. 

Felix didn't even flinch, or turn around. "Regina. She makes them herself." 

"I thought her thing was apples." Peter commented drily. 

"I'm not so sure she wants people associating her with apples anymore. She's way over the irony." Felix said, opening the box of tinsel. Felix turned around and smiled. "Well, someone isn't quite ready to be decorating. You could wear something when you walk around my place." 

"You'd get jealous if anyone else saw me?" Peter asked toyingly. "Who am I kidding, of course you would." 

Shaking his head, Felix threw a handful of tinsel at Peter. "Go put something on." 

Looking down, Peter smirked. "Look, I have something on." He said, pointing down to the tinsel hanging off of him. 

Laughing, Felix stood up. "Come on, after you get some clothes on, we can decorate the tree." 

Reaching out, Peter grabbed Felix's hand and the box of tinsel. "How about you decorate me first." He said, pulling Felix into the bedroom. 

***

"We won't." One twin pouted. 

"Never, ever." The other confirmed. 

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Nibs got stuck with being an elf." Rufio said. 

"Great for Nibs." Said the first twin. 

"Better an elf than turtle ducks." Confirmed the second. 

"Turtle doves." Rufio corrected. 

This earned him a tandem raspberry. 

"Hey! We all have to dress up. Slightly is going as the Snow Miser from that old Christmas special. Tootles got stuck with Santa Claus. Curly is gonna be Frosty the snowman." 

"What are you gonna be?" First Twin asked. 

Rufio put his hands on his hips, looked to the side and muttered something. 

"What?" The twins asked together. 

Growling, Rufio said it again. "Rudolph." 

"Rudolph?" First Twin repeated. 

"As in, the Red-Nosed Reindeer?" Second Twin asked. 

Turning his gaze sharply down at the pair, Rufio snarled. "So if you two keep complaining about being birds, I'm gonna pluck you and hang you upside-down by your feet!" 

 

"Fine." The twins huffed. As Rufio walked away, they looked at each other. First Twin tapped his nose. Second Twin held his hands on his head like antlers. The two descended into gales of laughter. Not quite far enough away, Rufio bristled, but kept walking. 

Rufio rounded the corner to find the ringleader of this latest circus act leaning casually against the wall. "Felix, remind me why we're doing this?" 

Pushing off from the wall, Felix sauntered over with a smile. "It's Peter's first Christmas...of sorts. This costume party will introduce him to just about every Christmas character. His family's gonna be there and dressed up too, so make sure the boys get it right." Felix clapped a hand on Rufio's shoulder. "I'm counting on you, Rufio." 

*** 

Dragging the less-than-cooperative turtle dove twins along, Rufio finally made it to the party at the Boy's Home. As the trio walked in, Rufio stopped just inside the door, stunned. No one else he saw was in costume. Trying to make sense of the situation, Rufio turned to see Peter and Felix laughing all over each other. Turning off the light-up nose, Rufio stormed over to Felix. 

Eying his approach, Felix smothered his mouth with one hand to try and stop the laughter. It didn't work very well. 

"'I'm counting on you, Rufio?' This was another joke on me?" Rufio's fists were balled up; his arms shook. 

Placatingly, Felix laid a hand on Rufio's shoulder. Rufio shrugged it off. "I can't believe you actually bought it! I'm amazed you didn't run off to double check with Peter, like usual." 

Rufio's scowl deepened. "I thought this was supposed to be a surprise for him." 

Peter managed to stop laughing long enough to put his two cents in. "Oh, it is a surprise. You make a wonderful reindeer, mate." 

As Rufio stepped up to deck Felix, somebody dressed in green with a pointy hat grabbed him. Pushing against the smaller boy, Felix stopped when Nibs spoke. "Hey, it's not worth it, Rufio. Let's just enjoy the party, okay?" 

"This wasn't cool Felix." Rufio said. 

Leaning over to flick the switch on Rufio's light-up nose, Felix was glad Nibs had Rufio's arms pinned. The boy looked murderous. "Lighten up." Felix mocked. 

With Nibs pushing against him, Rufio turned around to see two very angry looking turtle doves. "Oh, what do you want? You think this was my idea? Shoo, pigeons!" 

Muttering darkly, the twins looked at each other and walked away, straight to the candy bowl. 

Rufio reached up to take off the nose, but a hand grabbed his arm. From the missing fingers, Rufio knew the owner. With barely-restrained anger, Rufio spoke evenly. "Nibs, I'm not going to throw this at Felix or Peter, as much as they deserve it. I just want it off." 

"Leave it. We'll be a pair." Nibs said. 

Having been previously occupied, Rufio took a good look at Nibs. The boy had actually dressed up like an elf. He wore a green tunic, candy-cane-striped leggings, curly toed shoes, and jingling bell cap. Rufio regarded him curiously. "How long have you been here? Why didn't you change?" 

"As soon as I got here, I knew it was a joke on us. But I didn't want you to be alone with the twins, so I kept it on and waited for you." Nibs explained. 

"What about Slightly, Curly, and Tootles?" Rufio asked, looking around. 

"I asked 'em. Apparently, they were in on it." Nibs said. 

"I should've known when they agreed. Only the twins put up a real fuss. Why did you agree to this?" 

"Because you asked me to." Nibs said, looking away. Rufio caught his blush regardless. 

Crossing his arms, Rufio scowled. "What, do you like me or something." 

The smaller boy looked down at his pointy shoes. "Yes." He said quietly. 

Rufio's head snapped back in shock. He looked up, his eyebrows raised. "Oh." He said, eloquently. 

"I know you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you." Nibs explained in a rush. "Please don't hate me." Nibs slowly lifted his head to look at Rufio's expression. The older boy's face was unreadable. Rufio looked away. 

Nibs' heart sank and he turned to walk away. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Rufio turned the boy around and looked into his eyes intently. "Explain it again." 

Nibs struggled to find the words. "Well-uh. I, um, really like you, Ru-Rufio. Like, I like like you. I feel amazing when you're around and I miss you when you're not...around." Clearing his throat, Nibs looked at Rufio. "So, uh. Please don't hate me or think I'm weird. It's okay. I'll probably get over this. Just had to tell you. So, well, now you know." 

Turning to leave again, Rufio grabbed him again. As he faced Rufio, he was starting to get a bit peeved. "What? I know you don't like me. It's okay, Rufio. You don't have to..." 

"Just, shut up a minute." Nibs obeyed instantly. "Why wouldn't I like you?" 

Nibs looked down again. "I'm...just. Well, you're, like...cool. I'm not. I'm clumsy. I've only got about six and a half fingers. I'm a year younger than you. I'm short." 

Rufio stopped him. "You're pretty cool, to me, Nibs." 

"I...I am?" Nibs asked. 

"Yeah. You're one of my best friends." Nibs flinched a little at the 'f' word, but smiled. Rufio felt a twinge at the tears threatening to fall from Nibs' eyes. "Sometimes you fall in love with your best friends." 

Rufio leaned in to kiss Nibs, but was stopped short. Nibs backed up a half-step and grabbed his own nose in pain. "Ow. Okay, I'm taking the nose off, Nibs." 

"Good idea, Rufio." Nibs said, still holding his nose. "But we'll have to wait." 

"Why?" Rufio asked as he switched the offending nose off. 

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm bleeding." Nibs answered. They scuttled over to grab some napkins to stem Nibs' nose. 

Watching them from across the room, Felix nudged Peter. "Pretty cute, eh?" 

Peter shook his head. "Not as cute as you. Nice prank, by the way. Question, though." 

"What's that?" 

"Rufio...he died in my timeline." 

"Oh, really? Did you rip his heart out too?" 

"Not funny, Felix. No. Hook skewered him." 

"Oh. Well, there's a change I can't really account for. He did have a duel with the captain once. But Hook fled, and that was that." 

"I distracted him." Regina said as she approached the pair. "I'd been working on inverting the dark curse into...well this." She gestured around her. "I knew I needed some more magic than I could bring to the table on my own. When I arrived in Neverland, I disrupted the duel between Killian and Rufio. I guess I saved Rufio's life." 

"Oh." Peter commented as he looked on at Nibs and Rufio. "Well, good job." 

Regina smirked and turned to leave. "You're welcome."


End file.
